Express the percent as a decimal. $19.1\%$
$19.1$ percent = $19.1$ per cent = $19.1$ per hundred $19.1\% = \dfrac{19.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{19.1\%} = 0.191$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.